


Time makes a difference

by Dacashe



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacashe/pseuds/Dacashe
Summary: In the past, a young man landed in a new world after jumping into the Void. In that land, he met and became friends with a younger man in a clay mask. Soon after he realized that he had to return back to his other friends. But he left with a warning for his new friend and a promise to return.Centuries have passed, the man looked around with curiosity and questioned himself on how long it has been since he was last there. But that didn't matter as he had kept his promise.He was back; here to help and ask for help.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Jordan Maron & Cuptoast, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Goodbye Promise

# Time Makes a Difference

## By Dacashe

### Prologue: Goodbye Promise

The white end stone gave off a contrast to the black and dark purple of the void. Almost as if the white stone was just and pure. Two figured sat on two end blocks jolting out unlike the others around, staring off into the distance.  
"Do you have to go, Captain?" Asked the young adult wearing a white clay mask as he looked over to the slightly older adult who wore red glasses.  
"I must get back to the others. I get the feeling that I am very needed. Wouldn't want to have one of them blow things up." The Captain said trying to lighten the mood   
"Oh"

  
They sat in quiet silence, the only sound being endermen as they teleported to and from.  
After a few minutes, the Captain stood up with a sigh, dusting off his black pants.  
" I think... It's time" he said as he watched the younger adult stand.  
"Must it be time?" The young man said as he spun a diamond axe to distract himself.  
"Sadly yes it is."

Neither knew what to say; for both felt that goodbye was too final. The Captain took a deep breathe and looked at the younger man.  
"My friend, may time bring you many joys. We shall meet again, i know so."

The younger man smiled at that, glad to hear that the friendship he had built was not going to be lost and broken.  
The Captain waited a bit watching as the younger man smiled. He took an even bigger breathe and looks straight into the eyes of the mask, knowing that the younger man would look back at him.

"But remember, Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. For there is balance to be found in all moments of order and chaos"

The young man stared into the eyes of the older man and let the words sink in, repeating over and over again in his head. He promised to memorize the advice that his friend gave, knowing how well versed the older man was.

" Till next time...."  
The older man was interrupted by a whisper just loud enough to be heard.  
"Dream. My name is Dream"  
The Captain smiled at the younger man, at Dream.  
" Till we meet again, Dream."   
He stepped back, letting himself fall into the void as he stared up at the slowly fading figure of the masked man.

Dream watched as the figure disappeared into the void.  
"I will never allow another being to this area..." He thought to himself as he felt a sickingly emptiness sweep into his being. He walked over to the portal home and as he stepped in, promised to close the access the end.


	2. Recrudescence Reassured

# Time Makes A Difference

## By Dacashe

### Chapter 1: Recrudescence Reassured

Purple glitter-like sparkles seem to surround the tree line casting a soft hue in the dark night. A figure seemed to appear from the sparkles, standing tall as a red cape-like jacket fluttered behind him in the wind. Brown eyes flashed with a purple hue for a second, as the man looked around.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself as he scanned the area, noticing a cobblestone/dirt wall not that far away from where he stood. In the distance beyond the wall, he could make out the glow of lights on some sort of structures. He sighed and took a moment to center himself, leaning against a tree, as the rest of the sparkles faded away. His hand seemed to touch an indent on the tree and he turned with a questioning gaze.

He looked at the indentation, noticing that it was two carved letters, although only one letter was clearly visible. The letter D stood out as if carved over and over, deep into the tree. He ran his fingers over the other letter much more faded, coming to the conclusion that it was either an O or a C.

A sense of nausea crept up on him as his mind reeled to a time long gone. Of him sitting under a tree and a younger guy sitting on some branches above, watching the nearby villagers go about their days. Some would wave in their direction, resulting in a wave back. A small flower field was between the village and the trees, and he could see small children running around. The laughter loud in the air as they hid away from each other. The rustling of the branches above caught his attention and he turned his attention to the masked man above him. As he watched the man swing down, the sound of an explosion jolted him out of the memory.

He turned rapidly and shook his head, pushing all thoughts aside and focused on where the explosion came from. Making a way to the cobblestone/dirt wall, he ducked down and climbed out, working his way to the site of the explosion to see if anyone needed help.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'It was a nightly occurrence to have Ranboo over nowadays', Tommy thought to himself as he watched Tubbo strap Ranboo into a chair. He, himself, was just sitting in the corner of the room fidgeting with his new sword, wondering what would be good to enchant on it, only partially listening to Tubbo as he talked. ".... So if this works, we should be able to ….memory that may help with… so let's try this!"

Tommy watched as Tubbo took a step back from where Ranboo sat and turn to face him, smiling excitedly before slowly walking backwards towards a button on the wall. Ready to press the button and have electricity shock Ranboo at high voltage.  
Or at least that's what he thought would happen.  
About midway to the button, Tubbo froze and purple sparkles seemed to cover his body. A gasp came from the direction from Ranboo, but he was too busy observing.

"TUBBO!?!" he called out, panic setting in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo felt it. It was a feeling one connected to the end does not forget. After all, a part of him was Endermen and the end was his partial original home.

When he first showed up to the SMP, he had noticed that the feeling of end magic was blocked. It was there, but not as strongly as it should be for a world. He quickly learned why; the end was disabled. Nobody understood why that was the case, but it was something that went unsaid. The end was a no go.

So feeling the swirling of end magic seemingly burst out of nowhere caught him by surprise. He watched as the purple hue that indicated end magic, a purple very few could see, swirled around the room, some slowly attracted to his being. He felt as if the magic seemed to enter through his pores, unlocking a part of him that he vaguely remembered. An idea came to his head and he laughed internally at the possibility.  
Looking over to an empty part of the room, he willed himself to go. With a quiet pop, he was suddenly in that spot surrounded by the purple particles.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Tubbo had stopped walking to the button on the far wall. He let out a gasp as he watched the purple particles surround the slightly older teen. His mouth dropped open even further when Tubbo turned to look at him, purple ringlets around the normally brown color of his eyes.

He just vaguely heard Tommy scream out for Tubbo in the background.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

One minute, he was just walking backwards towards the wooden button, excited to try out the new method to get Ranboo's memory back. The next he felt light as a feather, as purple sparkles covered his body. He looked over at Tommy and wondered why he had a panicked look on his face. Everything was fine, wasn't it?  
He turned to the chair where Ranboo was and noticed it empty. Frowning slightly, he looked around and found Ranboo staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth across the room from the chair. From the look of it, the purple sparkles also seemed to be around him, not as thickly though.

He gave a confused look at Ranboo and then felt as if gravity took hold again. With a small gasp of surprise he felt himself drop to the floor. Within a few seconds, both of his friends were by his side helping him up.

"What just happened, guys?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked at the shocked and panic faces staring back at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost ten thousand blocks from the main area, a man in a white clay mask sat in a tree and felt the presence of someone who he had thought was gone. A genuine smile came upon the face under the mask, before it transformed into an evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how often I'll be updating it, but I have lots of ideas for this story right now!  
> Please expect updates at random!
> 
> Feel free to comment. Critique is always good!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you like this. It's a small story that I had an idea of. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak here! Don't know when it will be out just yet.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Critique is always good.


End file.
